


Spotted Bubble Dress

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, prompt kind of, suit change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Ladybug gets a suit change when she pisses Tikki off.





	Spotted Bubble Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this || http://miraculouslyladybug.tumblr.com/post/161878096883/challenge-draw-or-write-ladybug-doesnt-have-to  
> The outfit used is the bottom left

Chat Noir was crouched, hiding being the wall of the school’s stairs, sizing up the akuma of the day, when he heard Ladybug land behind him. She slapped a hand on his shoulder to stop him from pivoting to face her. “Chat, before you turn around, you have to promise me you won’t laugh.”

The cat boy was confused, he couldn’t think of any situation where he would feel the urge to laugh at his lady. “Um, okay, I promise I won’t laugh, my lady.” Ladybug removed her hand from his shoulder and Chat turned on his heel.

Well, maybe he could think of one situation where he would want to laugh, but it wasn’t so much wanting to laugh at her as it was wanting to laugh at what she was wearing. Her typical super-suit was completely black. The real kicker though was the weirdly puffy, red and black spotted bubble dress thing over the suit. It even had wings that looked like they were wire covered in nylon. Chat had to stifle the laugh threatening to burst from him with a hand over his mouth. Unfortunately, a few snickers still slipped out.

“Ugh, I knew it.” Ladybug sighed and ran a hand down her face. That was when Chat noticed the antenna bobbing with the movement of her head. It was also when he completely lost it. “I’m sorry. It’s just too funny. You look like you’re wearing one of those cheap American Halloween costumes.” Ladybug sat down with a huff, crossing her arms. She looked like a disgruntled kid and it only made Chat laugh harder.

After a few minutes of his laugher, Ladybug finally spoke up. “Can you be done yet? We still have an akuma to fight.”

The reminder of the impending fight sobered Chat some, giggles still slipping out every few seconds. “Okay, okay. One question before we go though. Even though I find the costume change unbelievably adorable, how did it happen in the first place?”

“Let’s just say a pissed off Tikki is a vengeful Tikki.” Leaving it at that, Ladybug got up and threw her yo-yo, swunging to the top of the nearest building.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots


End file.
